


Read me easy

by LaineAI



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Not Beta Read, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaineAI/pseuds/LaineAI
Summary: Kokichi and Miu get into a fight during the third class trial. Things get brutal. Turns out people who are messed up can read eachother effortlessly.Starts of with no Maine focus but ended up Kokichi centric because of course, I wrote it.All relationships are up to interpretation but shuichi and kokichi are heavily hinted.Based of a tik tok by https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeeNB7YY/ I wanted to ask before posting but I legit could get a hold of them so heres they're credit.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Read me easy

**Author's Note:**

> Agian this is based if a tik tok by https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeeNB7YY/ please check them out! I own this fan fic though.

The 3rd trial was about part way through when Miu and Kokichi started arguing. We were mostly used to it by now. They both had some disgusting insults to share. 

We were all annoyed by it as far as I could tell. Our lives were on the line here. Who the hell had time to throw around names right now.

"Aw is the whore upset because her diet pills aren't working?" Kokichi mocked. Immediately everyone knew he had struck a chord. Miu stared at him for a moment. 

I was about to suggest we continue the trial but as soon as I opened my mouth Miu followed, louder. "Is the worthless abortion mad because he can't find a spot to hang his rope?!" She yelled back, mocking Kokichi's voice. 

It's rare to see Kokichi genuinely caught off guard. He looked shocked. Face somehow going whiter. "What the fuck did you say to me?" His voice wasn't as loud as usual. 

I could hear Monokuma's delighted noise. Hell I could feel his glee. But even stronger I could feel the tension. Kokichi was gripping his stand while Miu stood straight with her hip cocked out. 

"What? You get to insult me but you can't handle it?" She raised an eyebrow seemingly happy with the reaction. 

Everyone else seemed uncomfortable and confused. "Hey may-" Himiko was cut off quickly. "I can handle it. Unlike you who Can't handle the fact that you're disgusting to look at. You hate yourself so much you have to pour a whole cosmetics store on your face to have the guts to be seen." 

No one knew what to do. "Guys seriousl-" Kaito was also cut off. "Shut it cuck!" Miu yelled before turning back to Kokichi. Her confidence from before was gone. She was now full of rage. "I hate myself? When's the last time you ate huh? I bet you have to carry sandbags to the doctors so the dont send you to the psych ward. Why don't you eat anyways? Hate how fat you look? Or do you just not think you deserve it?" 

God this was bad. Honestly they're tearing each other apart. But I feel bad. It's like if one of them gives up it's accepting that all of that's true. 

Is it? I mean all if it makes sense.

Oh god. 

Kokichi is pissed and everyone can tell. But he also seems hurt and maybe scared. "I know what I deserve. How about you? Have to get a bunch of guys to wanna fuck you to feel like you deserve love? How many have you slept with because mommy and daddy never told you they loved you? You're the fucked up one." 

Miu is practically growling when she slams her hands down on her stand. "Alright then! You can win this right now. Just pull up your shirt sleeves! Prove to me that you dont cut every night because your so fucking pathetic!" 

The room is silent. No one moves. Kokichi is staring at her. Absolutely mortified. Miu seems to regret what she said. "We should get ba-" I start but stop when I see movement. 

"Ha that's what you want to see? Would it make you feel better about your life? About how the only person who cared for you is dead? How they murdered the only person who cared about me?" 

Kokichi is broken down. We all know it. He's not lying. 

"Would knowing that do or mean anything!" His voice raises towards the end. Both in pitch and sound. "This is why the truth is bullshit." He crosses his arms over his stand and says nothing. Miu stares at the ground. The trial continues.

Kokichi and Miu both run straight to their rooms afterwards. Kibo agreed to check up on Miu and I was to check up on Kokichi. 

I knock on his door and wait. When it opens up he's crying. "Saihara-chan?" "Oh god are you okay!?" "Ha!" His face brightens up. "That was a lie!" I sigh. "Can I come in?" He looks behind him before nodding his head. 

I sit down on his bed and he follows. "You didn't come to check up on me because of the trial right? I was just pulling your legs. You fell for more lies Saihara-chan!" He throws his hands up. 

In a quick moment without thinking, I grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve. There were at least 25 cuts. Some shallow and some deep. He yanked his arm back quickly. "Eh? What the hell!" I honestly didn't know what to say. I probably shouldn't have done that. "I didn't fall for anything Ouma. What's going on?" 

Kokichi glared at me for a long time. "Ouma if you don't talk to me I'm just gonna keep following you around until you do."

"You know she's right. I am pathetic. I haven't eaten in two days but honestly I'm not fully sure why I hate to eat." I look around the room. "How are you doing it?" I ask. "What?" "What are you using to cut yourself?" 

He glares again. " Ugh. I just go down to the kitchen and use the knives in there." My eyes narrow. "No you don't. People are constantly in and out of there, especially Kirumi, well used to be. You would have been caught." He smiles. "Damn I gotta bump my lying game up." "Ouma if you don't tell me then I'm going to search through your room. I'm sure you don't want me in your things." 

He looks at the floor before standing up and pulling a boxcutter out of under the bed. He holds it for a minute before handing it to me. 

I ruffle his hair a bit. "I'm gonna go throw this away. Before I leave are you Alright?" "Ha, is that a joke? I'll be fine!" He smiles as if he didn't just give up his bad coping mechanism by force. 

I open the door. Before I leave I turn around. "Night Kokichi." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
